Gadis Itu
by Lucifionne
Summary: Tanpa sengaja, onyx Sasuke menangkap warna yang asing, "Itachi-nii, lihat! Gadis itu... warna rambutnya..." Itachi tersenyum tipis, sedikit terkejut melihat sikap aneh adiknya ini. "Mari kita hampiri dia." /SasuSaku chibi/ oneshot /non-massacred Uchiha


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Theme**: Canon. non-massacred-Uchiha

**Genre(s)**: Family/Romance/Friendship

**(summary)** Onyx Sasuke lalu beralih pada rerumputan hijau yang terhampar di sampingnya, tanpa sengaja ia menangkap warna yang asing di sana. "Itachi-_nii_, lihat! Gadis itu... warna rambutnya..." Itachi tersenyum tipis, sedikit terkejut melihat sikap aneh adiknya ini. "Mari kita hampiri dia." /SasuSaku chibi/ oneshot /non-massacred Uchiha

.

.

**Gadis Itu**

_by: Lucifionne_

_.  
_

.

Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama gerakan-gerakan gesit yang dilakukan oleh sang kakak; Itachi Uchiha. Gerakannya yang lincah di depan Sasuke, membuat bungsu Uchiha itu terpesona dan makin mengagumi sang kakak. Ia tidak iri, malah senang dan bangga karena memiliki saudara yang sehebat itu.

_'Suatu saat, aku akan jadi sehebat kakak.'_

Hup!

Hup!

Hup!

Satu per satu kunai yang dilemparkan Itachi ke udara, hinggap dengan tepat di papan sasaran. Bahkan papan yang diletakkan di balik batu pun bisa dijangkau oleh kunai Itachi. Sasuke hanya bisa ternganga, benar-benar terkesima oleh pertunjukan apik di depannya. Ia semakin berfikir, jika ia besar nanti, akankah ia bisa jadi ninja hebat seperti Itachi? Melihat kemampuan Itachi seperti ini saja, Sasuke tahu bahwa kakaknya adalah ninja terhebat di Konoha. Atau bahkan di dunia.

Tap!

Itachi mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah, dengan kedua kaki kokohnya yang jadi tumpuan. Setelah mengatur pola pernafasannya, ia lalu berbalik, menoleh ke arah sang adik yang setia menungguinya, yang setia menemaninya di kala latihan taijutsu seperti ini. Itachi tersenyum memandang ekspresi kekaguman yang terpasang di wajah adik satu-satunya itu; Uchiha Sasuke.

"Itachi-_nii_, ajari aku yang seperti tadi," pinta Sasuke dengan suara kekanak-kanakannya.

"Kau yakin mau?" tanya Itachi

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. "Iya! Aku mau!"

Itachi memandangi Sasuke yang tampak bersemangat itu. Ah, betapa sayangnya Itachi pada adiknya yang manis itu. Sasuke merupakan sosok paling penting dan berharga bagi Itachi. Setiap hari, jika ia selesai menjalankan misi, yang difikirkannya adalah pulang dan bertemu wajah ceria sang adik.

"Ke sini," panggil Itachi

Onyx Sasuke membulat, waktu yang ditunggunya telah datang, ia sudah tak sabar ingin diajari teknik melempar kunai dari sang kakak. Sasuke berlari menuju Itachi, dan saat dirinya berada selangkah di depan Itachi, sang kakak malah mengetuk pelan keningnya dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Au," Sasuke lalu mengelus keningnya. Namun bukan berarti ia kesakitan.

"Lain kali," ucap Itachi. "Lain kali kita akan latihan bersama."

Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya, kecewa karena harapannya belum terwujud juga. "Hmm, _Nii-san_ janji?"

Itachi mengangguk, "Janji." Ia lalu mengangkat kelingkingnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke mengaitkan kelingkingnya di sana.

"Ini baru adikku," komentar Itachi. Sulung Uchiha ini juga menyempatkan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut biru tua sang adik. "Sekarang kita pulang," ucap Itachi, "_Kaa-san_ sudah menyiapkan makanan favoritmu," tambahnya diiringi senyuman.

"Ayo pulang! Aku tidak sabar untuk menikmati masakan _kaa-san_!"

Itachi memutar tubuhnya, lalu berjongkok, mempersilahkan Sasuke naik kepunggungnya. Menggendongnya di sana, lalu bersama-sama menyusuri jalan sore Konoha, untuk selanjutnya sampai di rumah, istana hangat mereka. Dimana ada orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Orang-orang yang selalu menunggu kepulangan mereka di sore hari.

.

.

Biasanya, Sasuke akan tertidur di punggung Itachi, karena kelelahan (padahal hanya menonton saja) dan juga karena merasakan langsung hangat tubuh sang kakak. Namun kali ini, ceritanya berbeda. Sasuke tak merasakan berat di matanya. Meskipun ia merasa cukup lelah, tak sampai membuatnya tertidur di gendongan sang kakak. Onyx-nya masih tampak segar, memandangi suasana sore desa Konoha, tempat tinggal mereka ini. Matanya mengitari langit biru yang perlahan berubah jadi keorenan, kemudian beralih pada rerumputan hijau yang terhampar di sampingnya. Hingga tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap warna lain... warna yang tak seharusnya berada di sana...

"Itachi-_nii,_" Sasuke mencengkram pelan lengan Itachi - isyarat untuk berhenti sejenak.

Itachi yang mengerti lalu berhenti melangkah. "Ada apa?"

"Lihat gadis itu!" Sasuke lalu menunjuk seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di antara rerumputan hijau, tak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini. "Warna rambutnya...," Sasuke tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia terlalu menikmati pemandangan indah saat helaian rambut merah muda gadis itu melayang tertiup angin sore.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, sedikit terkejut dengan sikap aneh sang adik. Tak biasanya Sasuke memperhatikan hal-hal aneh di sekitarnya, selain pelajaran atau segalanya yang berhubungan dengan _cara-menjadi-ninja-yang-hebat_. _Ini sebuah kemajuan,_ pikir Itachi.

"Mari kita hampiri dia," ajak Itachi. Ia bisa merasakan sang adik mengangguk bersemangat di belakangnya.

Mereka mendekati gadis misterius yang duduk membelakangi mereka itu. Saat jarak tinggal tiga meter lagi, Itachi berhenti, kemudian menurunkan Sasuke dari gendongannya.

"Itachi-_nii_?"

Itachi mengelus pelan kepala sang adik. "Kau hampiri dia sendiri, ya?"

"Hmm!" Sasuke lagi-lagi mengangguk. Kemudian berlari kecil menuju gadis tadi.

.

.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan gadis tersebut, "Hahh!" gadis itu langsung terkejut menyadari keberadaan orang asing yang muncul tiba-tiba. Sasuke juga sama terkejutnya saat menyadari betapa indahnya mata gadis itu. Tidak hanya rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda, mata gadis itu juga hijau berkilau seperti batu emerald.

Namun yang lebih membuat Sasuke terkejut, adalah saat ia menyadari bahwa mata hijau emerald gadis tersebut basah karena digenangi air matanya.

"Hoh!" mulut Sasuke membentuk huruf 'O' -reaksi dari keterkejutannya. Ia lalu berlari menuju Itachi yang sedang menunggunya, meninggalkan gadis itu di tempatnya.

"Itachi-_nii_!" seru Sasuke, "gadis itu menangis!" terang Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang sangat serius. Mencoba meyakinkan kepada sang kakak bahwa apa yang diucapkannya bukanlah gurauan belaka.

"Hmmm...," Itachi tampak berfikir sejenak. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, berusaha menemukan sesuatu untuk menghibur gadis yang menangis itu. Mencoba mencari tanaman berbunga, namun sayangnya tak tampak satu bunga pun yang mekar di sini. _'Tentu saja_, pikir Itachi, _sekarang 'kan bukan musim semi.'_ Ia lalu kembali menatap sang adik yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap.

"Hn, Sasuke, kau bawa sapu tangan yang diberikan _kaa-san_?"

Sasuke belum menjawab, ia malah meraba saku celanya. Setelah beberapa saat ia lalu mengeluarkan selembar kain segi empat dari sana. "Ini?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Aa. Berikan padanya," perintah Itachi

"Baik!" Sasuke lalu berlari kecil lagi, kembali ke tempat gadis tadi.

.

.

"Ini, untukmu," ucap Sasuke seraya memberikan sapu tangan berwarna biru muda pada gadis yang menangis tadi.

Malu-malu, gadis berambut pink ini mengulurkan tangan mungilnya, meraih sapu tangan yang berada dalam genggaman Sasuke. "Umm, terimakasih," ucapnya -yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu dia tidak beranjak pergi, tapi malah memperhatikan gadis tersebut membersihkan air matanya. Merasa diperhatikan, gadis ini tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di pipi gembulnya.

"Kau... belum pergi?"

"Tidak, aku masih mau di sini," jawab Sasuke -yang malah menambah tebal rona merah di wajah gadis tersebut. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, namamu siapa?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengambil posisi duduk di depan sang gadis.

"Aku Sakura... Sakura Haruno."

"Hmmm... mengapa kau menangis?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, memikirkan bagaimana ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. "Umm, tidak ada yang mau jadi temanku," jawabnya. Matanya mulai memanas lagi, siap untuk menumpahkan air mata dari sana. "Mereka bilang jidatku... lebar, warna rambutku juga... aneh."

Kening Sasuke mengerut. "Rambutmu warnanya memang aneh-" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sakura telah terisak lagi, membuat pipi gembulnya yang tadi sudah kering, kini kembali dibasahi oleh air matanya, "-tapi itu sangat bagus!" lanjut Sasuke. Sedikit panik karena ucapannya tadi malah membuat Sakura menangis.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura dengan suara seraknya

Sasuke mengangguk. "Rambutmu sangat... umm...-" Sasuke berusaha mencari kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang dipikirkannya mengenai rambut merah muda itu, "-sangat indah," komentar Sasuke, atau bisa dibilang ia 'memuji'. Bungsu Uchiha ini tak menyadari bahwa coretan kemerahan mulai muncul di pipi tembemnya. "Aku mau jadi temanmu!"

Emerald Sakura melebar, "Kau serius?"

"Hmm! Aku serius!" ucap Sasuke. "Mulai saat ini kita berteman!"

.

.

Itachi, yang berdiri tak jauh dari dua bocah manis itu, hanya bisa tersenyum. Sesekali ia juga terkikik geli, tak menyangka bahwa adik kesayangannya yang masih berusia tujuh tahun itu sudah bisa menggoda seorang gadis.

"Sasuke!" panggil Itachi

Tampak Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh kepadanya."Ayo ajak teman barumu ke rumah kita,"

"Baik!" sahut Sasuke. "Ayo, Sakura, ikut ke rumahku sebentar. _Kaa-san_-ku sudah menyiapkan masakan enak untuk kami! Kau juga harus mencicipinya!"

"Tapi-"

"Sebelum gelap, nanti aku dan Sasuke akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Itachi yang sudah berada di dekat mereka.

Sakura menggigit pelan bibirnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"AYO!"

Sakura hanya bisa merona merah saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menggandeng tangannya. Membuat Sakura bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan makhluk tampan di sampingnya ini. Bibirnya pun perlahan membentuk senyuman manis-

-senyuman yang juga muncul di bibir Sasuke.

.

.

"Kami pulaaang!" seru Sasuke saat ketiganya telah sampai di muka rumah kediaman Uchiha. "Ayo, Sakura, jangan malu-malu!"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak bisa menolak saat lagi-lagi tangan Sasuke menariknya pelan tangan miliknya. Saat mereka bertiga memasuki rumah, mereka langsung disambut oleh wanita cantik yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Itachi. "Wahh, anak-anak _kaa-san_ yang tampan sudah pulang," ucap Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke dan Itachi.

"_Kaa-san_, lihat!" Sasuke mencoba mendapatkan perhatian sang ibu. "Aku bawa seorang teman!"

Mikoto lalu tersenyum menatap si bungsu dan gadis manis di sampingnya. "Boleh _kaa-san_ tahu siapa namanya?"

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu berbisik pelan pada Sakura, "Ayo perkenalkan dirimu, jangan malu!"

Sakura mengigit pelan bibirnya, lalu memberanikan dirinya maju selangkah ke depan. "Namaku... Sakura Haruno."

"Nama yang bagus, namaku Mikoto," Mikoto juga memperkenalkan dirinya, "aku senang sekarang Sasuke sudah punya teman."

"-dan seorang gadis manis," sambung Itachi. "Ahh, adikku sudah besar rupanya."

"I-itachi-_nii_!"

"Hn? Adikku yang tampan ini kenapa?" tanya Itachi seraya membungkuk di depan Sasuke, untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu, huh? Tumben?"

Mikoto terkikik melihat tingkah kedua putranya, ditambah wajah kebingungan Sakura yang malah membuatnya makin manis.

"Su-sudahlah! Aku mau mandi dulu!" Sasuke lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Itachi, sebaiknya kau juga mandi ya, kamar mandi satu lagi sudah bisa digunakan," saran Mikoto.

"Baiklah _kaa-san_ tersayang." Itachi lalu mengecup pelan pipi sang Ibu sesaat sebelum menyusul Sasuke yang telah berlari melewati lorong rumah.

"Ayo Sakura, ikut aku ke dapur," ajak Mikoto. "Kita tunggu Sasuke di sana saja ya."

"Baik!"

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya malu-malu di atas susunan tatami rapi di rumah keluarga Uchiha ini. Rumah ini kental dengan nuansa khas rumah tradisional Jepang seperti rumah-rumah lainnya, termasuk rumah Sakura sendiri. Mungkin yang membedakan adalah ukuran rumah Sakura sedikit lebih kecil dari rumah kediaman Uchiha ini.

Saat sampai di dapur, indra pembau Sakura langsung disapa oleh aroma lezat yang ia yakini berasal dari hidangan buatan Mikoto.

"Sakura, mau membantuku?" tanya Mikoto, Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukkan, "nah, karena aku baru selesai masak, bantu aku letakkan masakan ini di meja ya."

"Hm!"

Sakura meraih semangkuk sup tomat dari tangan Mikoto, lalu membawanya hati-hati, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Setelah selesai, Sakura kembali menghampiri Mikoto, kali ini giliran sepiring ayam bakar tomat yang harus dibawanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita tunggu Itachi dan Sasuke datang ya, setelah itu kita makan bersama," ucap Mikoto pada gadis muda di depannya. Mereka kini duduk di lantai, saling berhadapan di antara dua sisi meja kayu yang bersebrangan.

Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan lembut Mikoto tengah memerhatikan penampilan dirinya, hal itu sukses membuat Sakura canggung dan gelisah dalam duduknya.

"Jangan takut begitu," ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum - senyum terindah yang pernah Sakura lihat, "aku tidak akan memakanmu, Sakura."

"Eh? Iya... Hehehe," Sakura tertawa garing.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal padamu?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Rambutmu itu... warna merah mudanya apa benar alami?" tanya Mikoto.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "Iya. Ini alami dan... aku benci rambutku..." Sakura mencengkram erat rok yang dikenakannya. Mencoba menahan air matanya yang telah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak ingin menangis di depan Mikoto, ia takut wanita itu akan menganggapnya lemah, lalu tak mengizinkannya berteman dengan Sasuke.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" Mikoto terkejut dengan ungkapan Sakura barusan. "Rambutmu itu sangat indah, harusnya Sakura bersyukur karena memilikinya."

Spontan Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. "Indah? _Oba-san_ bilang rambutku... Indah?"

Mikoto mengangguk, "Hmmm, Sakura terlihat sangat manis dengan rambut yang indah itu," puji Mikoto.

"Terima kasih, _Oba-san_, aku senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Wahh, sepertinya perbincangan yang sangat seru," ucap Itachi yang baru saja datang, kemudian langsung mengambil duduk di samping sang ibu. "Apa _Kaa-san_ telah memikirkan untuk segera memiliki cucu?"

Mikoto terkikik pelan, "Cucu wanita dengan rambut merah muda pasti sangat cantik!" ucap Mikoto sambil melirik ke arah Sakura. Namun kelihatannya gadis ini masih terlalu lugu, sehingga dia tak mengerti apa sesungguhnya maksud di balik percakapan Itachi dan Mikoto barusan. "Adikmu mana? Kenapa mandi lama sekali?"

"Kurasa sekarang dia tengah berdandan agar tampak lebih tampan di depan Sakura," Itachi bergurau yang langsung disambut tawa oleh dua wanita di dekatnya.

"Itu tidak benar!" terdengar teriakan dari arah pintu, dan ternyata itu adalah Sasuke dengan tampang kesalnya. "Aku tidak berdandan!" bantah Sasuke, "aku ini 'kan lelaki!" bungsu Uchiha ini lalu mengambil duduk di samping gadis manis yang baru ditemuinya beberapa saat lalu.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita langsung mulai makan saja ya," ucap Mikoto. "Kalau menunggu _Tou-san_ Sasuke pulang, pasti akan sangat lama."

"Memangnya _Tou-san_ Sasuke ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

"_Tou-san_-ku seorang ninja!" seru Sasuke dengan bangganya. "Dia adalah anggota ANBU yang bertugas melindungi desa Konoha agar tetap aman!"

"Waw..." ujar Sakura refleks, sebelumnya ia belum pernah mengenal seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga shinobi. Ini sesuatu yang sangat baru untuknya. "Pasti _Tou-san-_mu sangat hebat."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hmm, aku juga nanti akan jadi seperti _Tou-san_ dan Itachi-_nii_. Menjadi shinobi yang disegani di seluruh desa!" Sasuke lalu menatap lekat-lekat mata kehijauan gadis di sampingnya. "Jika aku besar nanti, kau akan melihatku menjadi lelaki yang sangat kuat! Kau pasti akan tercengang melihatku."

Sakura tak bisa mengatakan apa pun mendengar ungkapan Sasuke barusan. Di umur yang segini saja, Sasuke sudah cukup mencengangkan untuknya, bagaimana jika bocah tampan itu sudah besar kelak? "Uhm... aku... aku juga mau jadi ninja!" Sakura juga tak mau kalah, ia tak ingin selalu diremehkan oleh teman-temannya, ia akan berusaha mengubah pandangan buruk orang-orang terhadap dirinya. Ia sadar bahwa ia tak boleh selamanya menjadi Sakura yang cengeng, yang bisanya hanya menangis di saat ada yang mengejeknya. Ia juga ingin seperti Sasuke, sosok teman baru yang memiliki semangat dalam dirinya. Semangat untuk maju, untuk berjuang, untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Dan Sakura, ia berjanji bahwa ia akan berubah; berubah dari Sakura yang lemah menjadi Sakura yang tangguh. Meski begitu, gadis bermata emerald ini tahu, bahwa untuk mencapainya ada jalan panjang yang harus ditempuh. Meski akan terjatuh, ia akan terus teguh.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan berjuang bersama-sama!"

Emerald Sakura kembali terfokus pada onyx Sasuke. Bibirnya lalu membentuk lengkungan manis, "Hmmm!" Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah, sudah, pacarannya nanti dulu," suara Itachi mengagetkan kedua bocah ini, "habiskan dulu makanannya."

"Kami tidak pacaran!" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

_Blush._

Semburat merah muncul di wajah sepasang teman baru ini. "Itachi-nii! Berhenti tersenyum aneh begitu kepadaku!"

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumahku," ucap Sakura pada dua lelaki tampan yang mengantarnya pulang. "Ayo masuk dulu," Sakura menawarkan.

"Maaf, tapi kami harus segera pulang," Sasuke menolaknya halus. "Mungkin lain kali."

Kriett. Terdengar pintu rumah Sakura terbuka, kemudian keluarlah seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura. "Sakura, _Okaa-san_ mencarimu di taman tapi kau tak ada," wanita tersebut langsung memeluk Sakura dengan eratnya. Sesekali menciumi kening dan wajah anaknya yang baru saja tiba di rumah. "Kau ke mana saja?"

"Maaf, _Ba-san_, tadi kami membawa Sakura ke rumah kami, tanpa izinmu," ucap Itachi tenang. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia bersembunyi di balik tubuh sang kakak -takut Ibu Sakura akan memarahinya.

Ibunda Sakura hanya menatap dua lelaki asing ini dengan heran, lalu Sakura memperkenalkan sang Ibu pada temannya. "_Okaa-san_, mereka teman baruku."

"Ahh, aku Uchiha Itachi. Dan ini..." Itachi melirik sang adik di sampingnya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Adikku. Teman barunya Sakura."

Ibu Sakura kembali menatap pada anak yang kini telah ia lepaskan dari pelukannya. "Wah, kau punya teman dari keluarga shinobi."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Uhm... _Okaa-san_... bolehkah aku... uhmm...-" Sakura tak berani menyampaikan keinginan dalam hatinya. Takut sang Ibu menolak memberikan izin. Namun tatapan lembut sang Ibu membuat Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk berbicara. "Uhmm... aku... bolehkah aku jadi seorang ninja?" wajah manis Sakura tampak begitu tegang mendengar jawaban ibunya.

Ibu Sakura kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja, sayang, apa pun yang terbaik untukmu. _Okaa-san_ pasti mengizinkan."

"Yeay!"

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu," ucap Itachi.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura!" seru Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke!"

-fin-

Fluff banget ya... aw aw aw... Aku suka scene ita-sasu :3 dan Sasu/Saku chibi :3 gemesss

err... endingnya emang aneh sih -_- gatau kenapa aku suka bingung sendiri gimana caranya buat ending yang berkesan. ._. maafkanlah kekuranganku m(_ _)m

oh ya, makasih buat kak Rei, Kak Suu, Rie, Rahma, Acha dan Rei (yg satunya lagi) yang mau jelasin ke aku soal: Obaa, Oba, Kaa-san, okaa-san dan lain-lain.

maklumlah, aku gatau apa-apa soal bahasa jepang XDD

makasih buat yang udah berkenan membaca.

review? :3


End file.
